Blood for Noxus
by Fulgrim117
Summary: This is a League of Legends fan fiction about Katarina, the Sinister Blade. She infiltrates Demacia as a spy, but plans turn for the worse. Rated T for violence. Note: I changed the way Garen and Katarina meet.
1. The Mission

"Ah, Miss Katarina!" It's one of the servants.

"What?" I reply, shortly. I have no time for the gibber-jabber of the servants.

"It's General Du Couteau. He wants to see you." Father wants to see me? That's rare. He's usually so busy.

"Thank you." I rush towards father's office. It takes me five minutes to reach the office, as our house is huge. Apprehensively, I knock on the door. "Father? You called for me?"

"Ah, Katarina! I did call for you. Come, sit!" Father replies. "I called because I have a mission for you." I shiver in anticipation. I'm always assigned the fun jobs. The ones with lots of killing.

"I need you to infiltrate Demacia." _What?_

"But…"

"It'll be hard, I know. But we need to know what they are up to! Do you accept or not?"

"I accept, of course! But how will I get the information out to you?"

"It's simple. Go in for a couple of days, and once you've gotten enough information, leave. I can't risk you dying on this mission. You're my daughter, and one of my best swordsmen. Be careful."

"I will. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. This mission is vital."

"You can count on me, father."

"I know I can." As I leave his office, I see a look of worry and doubt cross his face. _I can do this. I'll make him proud._

* * *

Hey, readers! Sorry, short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. Friend me in game, my Summoner name is Fulgrim117. Review, please!


	2. Infiltrating Demacia

I'm standing right next to the wall of Demacia. My back is pressed to the wall, and I can feel the cold, hard stone that makes the wall.

"What was that?" I can hear the guards talking. One of them almost saw me. It was close.

"Probably some animal. Nothing to worry about." _That's what they think._

I grab two knives, and stab them into the cracks in the wall. Slowly and painstakingly, I climb up the wall. I keep the grunts of exertion from escaping my lips, but it's a hard climb. When I reach the end, I tense, waiting for the guard to pass. Then I flip up onto the wall, and leap at him. My knife slams into his back, and blood spurts out. The rich, metallic smell causes adrenaline to rush through my veins. I rip the blade out, causing more blood to spurt from the wound.

I turn, and duck as a sword swings over my head. I kick the guard in the chest, and plunge a knife deep into him. As the blood shoots onto my arm, I throw my other knife at another guard, one that is running at me. The knife digs deep into his chest, and he collapses on the floor. I tug my knives out of the bodies, and jump over the edge of the wall.

I time my landing so I hit the roof of a house. I roll to negate some of the kinetic force, and begin running and jumping from roof to roof. As soon as I land on the actual roads, I locate a clean sink, and wash the blood of my hands and knives. Then I walk into a tavern. Immediately, I can see men turn to stare at me. _Yes, look at what you can never have. _I smile. I walk up to the bartender.

"I need a room."

"Uh…" The idiot mumbles.

"I need a room." I hate repeating myself.

"Yes, of course!" He finally snaps out of his trance. "Right this way!" He pulls out a key, hands it to me, and brings me to my room.

"Thank you." In Noxus, I could have this man killed. But this is Demacia. I have to blend in. I have to be _polite. _How annoying.

"You are most welcome, fine lady! If you need anything, just call!" I nod. As soon as he leaves the room, I collapse on the bed. That climb was just about the most tiring thing that had happened to me. Plus, I need the rest. Tomorrow, I plan to sneak into inner Demacia. That's where all the generals live. _That's _where I'll find the information I need.

* * *

Hi. Shortish Chapter, again. Sorry, sorry, sorry. First story. :) Friend me in league, I'm on the NA servers, Summoner name is Fulgrim117. Review, please!


	3. The Way In

~Katarina's POV~

As I open my eyes, I see light streaming through a small crack in the curtains. I yawn, stretch, and get out of the bed. I sharpen my knives, and go down to the bar. I order a small glass of Graggy Ice, and mull over my plan while I slowly sip the drink. It's a fairly simple plan. Walk through the gates to Inner Demacia. Find where important information and plans are stored. Get as much information as possible, and get out of Demacia. Should work.

Just then, the door to the bar is flung open, and a man dressed in gold, silver, and blue armor fills the doorway.

"Garen!" The barkeeper gasps in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Has anyone here seen a Noxian Spy? We have three good men dead because of him!" He calls out in a deep, booming voice. His eyes scan the room, and then rest on me. I begin to feel uncomfortable. Does he suspect me? But they said him! They think the spy is a he! I watch nervously as he steps closer to me.

"Um… Would you like to come to dinner with me?"

_He's asking me out. _The thought streaks through my mind, and I try to remember everything Noxus has gathered on Garen. But the one thing that sticks into my mind his he's high ranking. He can get me closer to the things I need, if I get to know him well enough. _If _we have a relationship.

"Sure." The words leave my mouth before I can consider them. _Too late to take it back. _I'm an idiot. I should've thought it through before answering, but it's to late. I can see a smile on his face. He's happy that I accepted.

"I'll meet you in front of the Royal Palace?" He asks eagerly.

"Um… what?" I ask, stalling for time. _Is he asking me to go to the ACTUAL Royal Palace of Demacia? What if I get caught?_

"The Royal Palace is a restaurant…" He says this like everyone knows this.

"Oh! Sorry, I've never been to Inner Demacia." _But I plan to._

"That's okay! So… I'll meet you there? It's pretty close to the _actual _Royal Palace. You can't miss it. Um… What's your name?"

"All right. And my name is…" _Oh, god. What have I gotten myself into? What should I say my name is?_

"My name is Rose."

~Garen's POV~

As I leave the inn, my heart makes loud thudding sounds inside my chest. I feel so nervous about going to lunch with a beautiful woman! I still can't believe she accepted! Maybe being the "Might of Demacia" has some perks, after all. Perks such as having pretty women go out on dates with you because you are famous.

As soon as I walk into my house, my little sister, Lux, hugs me and says:

"Garen! Where were you? Being at home all alone makes me feel sad and depressed."

"I just got a date with a super hot girl…" I reply happily.

"Good for you! Who is she? What is she like?"

"Her name is Rose. She's is the most beautiful girl I have ever met!" Lux looks a bit hurt. "She has this wonderful red hair that looks just like fire. She dresses like she's wealthy, though she said she's never been to Inner Demacia. I'm meeting her at the Royal Palace for dinner."

"That's strange." Lux's eyes narrow. "She's rich, but she's never been to Inner Demacia?"

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. Her parents probably just wanted her to be humble or something like that."

"Oh, well. I'm looking forward to seeing her tonight."

"Tonight?" My sister wants to go with me to see my date? "You can't come tonight! It's supposed to be just me and her!"

"I'm going to the Royal Palace as well, actually. Before you started rambling on and on about your date, I was going to tell you that I found a date! And he asked me out to the Royal Palace for dinner!"

* * *

Hey, everyone

Thank you for your support! Friend me on the North America server, I'm Fulgrim117

Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to stop this story, but my friend convinced me to keep writing. :D

Note: Garen asks Katarina out instead of first becoming friends because he is clueless as to how to start a relationship with a female... And Katarina accepts because it could help her with her mission.


End file.
